1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of folding chairs, particularly to a type of two-person folding chair. More specifically, it refers to a type of two-person folding chair that can be packed and folded up at left and right sides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the director chairs on the current market are produced by combining steel bars with a seat and backrest fabric, where the steel bars form the folding frame and the oxford fabric forms the seat and backrest areas. This design offers seat comfort and a folding feature. The prior Chinese patent CN200820145303.2 shows a type of director chair. It is a structure that consists of a folding frame and seat fabric. The inverted-U shaped vertical supporting bars on the left and right sides of the frame are joined together by two U-shaped connecting bars. The two ends of the two U-shaped connecting bars are mounted onto the two lower portions of the two supporting bars. The middle sections are crossed-joined, and the upper portions are respectively hinged to the middle section of the other supporting bar via the connecting piece. A reinforcement bar is connected to the area between the two ends of the connecting bar or the supporting bars. A backrest bar is connected to the upper portion on the back side of each of the two supporting bars. Between the two backrest bars is the seat fabric. The U-shaped connecting bar is formed by two overlapping and hinged horizontal L-shaped bars. The seat fabric is placed on the overlapping section of one of the horizontal L-shaped bars. The director chair is characterized by a tight fabric and a large seat area for the necessary supporting of the legs.
The subsequent Chinese patent CN201220187027.2 shows a type of folding director chair, which includes a folding frame and seat fabric. The folding frame includes a support section on both sides arranged in corresponding or symmetrical positions, and a diagonal bar set that connects the two support sections on both sides. The diagonal bar set drives the support sections on both sides to be opened and folded. The support section includes the front and rear support bars, the armrest bar, and the backrest bar that are affixed to the seat support bar. The seat support bar forms a rectangular-shaped closure with the front and rear support bars and the grounding bar to constitute the main support body. In addition, the armrest bar and the backrest bar are hinged on the seat support bar to form the structure to form a linkage mechanism. The seat fabric of the seat area is tightly fitted on the two seat support bars, and the backrest area is tightly fitted on the two backrest bars. Together they form a stable main body for seating.
In summary, the existing director chair frame features support bars on both sides, which is a rigid body made up of multiple bars. The folding frame is highly rigid, but all the existing director chairs are designed with the seating capacity of one person only. How to change the existing technology and improve current director chairs into two- or three-person chairs has become an object of the research of the present invention.